His Name
by Almighty X
Summary: Ia tidak pernah bisa melihat diri pemuda itu dimatanya. Hanya ada perempuan itu yang selalu berada di dalam hatinya, dan hanya bayangan perempuan itu yang selalu ia lihat. "Sakura...Aku mencintaimu..." dan pemuda itu hanya bisa menangis dalam diam dan berkata "Apakah kau tidak bisa melihatku...Sasuke...?" / NaruSasuSaku/ Yaoi, slight Straight


**His Name**

* * *

**Genre : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **Semi-AU, Shou-ai, slight Straight, OOC!, typo bertebaran (mungkin)

**Disclaimed : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Based Story : **His Name at KHR Fandom © thPeekaBoo

**Pairing : **NaruSasuSaku (NaruSasu slight SasuSaku)

.

_Aku tidak bisa melihat diriku dimatamu…_

_Aku tidak mendengar namaku, dalam semua kata yang kau katakan…_

_Aku tidak bisa menemukan diriku, di dalam hatimu…_

_Aku bahkan ragu—apakah ada eksistensiku didalam kehidupanmu?_

_._

Perang Dunia Shinobi sudah selesai, semuanya berakhir dengan kemenangan dari Naruto dan juga yang lainnya yang mengalahkan Uchiha Madara dan juga Uchiha Obito dengan bantuan para mantan Hokage. Tetapi siapa yang menyangka kalau pengorbanan ternyata tidak cukup dari Neji.

Saat pertempuran selesai, Haruno Sakura yang ternyata menggunakan terlalu banyak chakra ikut tewas dalam pertempuran.

Meninggalkan teman-temannya, dalam satu kehilangan lagi yang mereka rasakan.

Ino tampak tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, menatap sahabatnya itu yang berbaring tidak bernyawa. Sementara Shikamaru dan Chouji tampak mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

Shizune tampak mencoba untuk tegar, namun semuanya bisa melihat tangan yang gemetar saat mencoba untuk memeriksa kunoichi yang berada dalam satu perguruan dengannya itu. Ia juga kehilangan sosok sang guru, tentu saja itu sangat memukulnya.

Dan Kakashi tampak mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa sedih karena sekali lagi kehilangan rekannya setelah Minato, Rin, dan juga Obito sekarang mantan muridnya Sakura yang harus tewas karena pertarungan.

Tidak ada yang berbicara saat pemakaman dari semua shinobi yang gugur saat itu termasuk Neji, Sakura, dan juga Tsunade. Tim Taka termasuk Sasuke diterima kembali ke Konoha karena jasa mereka membantu peperangan saat itu.

Naruto adalah salah satu yang merasa sangat terpukul dengan kematian Sakura. Bagaimanapun ia adalah sosok yang dulu ia sukai, bagaimanapun ia adalah rekan yang paling lama selain Kakashi berada dan membantunya apapun yang terjadi.

Namun sekarang, ia hanya bisa berdiri di depan foto gadis berambut pink itu. Matanya yang semula tampak memandang foto gadis itu kini tampak beralih pada sosok pemuda berambut raven di sampingnya.

Uchiha Sasuke…

Ia tidak menangis—dan itu sangat wajar bagi seorang Uchiha. Lagipula toh, semua orang tampaknya hanya tahu kalau sang penerus Uchiha yang terakhir itu tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada gadis yang disebut-sebut menjadi penerus dari Godaime Hokage—ninja medis yang paling berbakat itu.

Tetapi Naruto bisa menangkapnya—ia tahu tatapan kosong yang diberikan oleh Sasuke saat menatap foto itu, bukan hanya tatapan karena kehilangan rekan satu tim, ataupun kehilangan salah satu shinobi dari Konoha.

Itu tatapan, seolah ia kehilangan sebagian jiwanya yang seolah berada di dalam tubuh gadis itu.

Dan saat itu ia tahu, kalau Sasuke mencintai seorang Haruno Sakura. Dan ia tidak akan bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk menggantikan posisinya di dalam hati Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke mencintai seorang Haruno Sakura, namun Uchiha Sasuke DICINTAI oleh seorang Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

Dan ia tidak akan pernah tahu hal itu…

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto yang ada di sampingnya masih dengan tatapan yang sama, sebelum mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. Tidak mengatakan satu patah katapun padanya, selain nada lirih yang terdengar datar di telinga orang lain.

"Ayo kita kembali…"

…

"Aku menyukaimu dobe…"

Suara itu diserukan oleh orang yang tampak menurut Naruto terlihat seperti zombie saat ini. Sasuke tampak bertemu dengannya, dan mengatakan ia ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan pernyataan cinta itu dari pemuda yang ditinggalkan oleh sosok Sakura 1 minggu yang lalu.

Haruskah ia menerimanya?

Meskipun ia tahu kalau Sasuke bukan ingin mengatakan itu padanya—ia seperti…

Ia seperti sebuah pelarian untuk Uchiha Sasuke terhadap Haruno Sakura.

Tetapi entah kenapa mulut itu kelu untuk berkata tidak, bibir itu seolah bergerak sendiri dan mengangkat setiap ujung bibirnya ke atas membentuk seulas senyuman.

…

"Aku juga menyukaimu… Sasuke…"

Ia tahu kalau pemuda itu tidak pernah memandangnya.

Ia hanya sebuah pelarian dari sebuah cinta yang tidak akan pernah Sasuke dapatkan. Dan sebuah cinta yang seharusnya tidak didapatkan oleh Naruto.

Tetapi apakah ia tidak bisa berharap?

…

Meskipun Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, para petinggi Konoha masih belum percaya penuh dengannya. Sementara kursi kepemimpinan Hokage kosong, mereka menunjuk kandidat terkuat untuk menjadi Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto—untuk mengawasi Uchiha Sasuke selama tenggang waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

Itulah sebabnya, saat ini Naruto berada di apartmentnya yang baru (yang menurutnya JAUH lebih bagus daripada apartmentnya yang lama) bersama dengan Sasuke yang tertidur di atas salah satu tempat tidur yang ada disana.

Ia tidak bergerak, hanya menatap lekat pemuda itu…

Bukan hanya karena ia tidak ingin bergerak dan terus memandanginya, tetapi karena tangan itu masih tergenggam dengan erat oleh Sasuke, seolah ia tidak ingin Naruto pergi kemanapun dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Sudah 1 bulan lamanya sejak kematian Sakura, dan sudah 1 bulan lamanya Sasuke tinggal di sana bersama dengan calon Hokage itu. Jujur, Sasuke menggenggam tangannya secara tidak sadar saat Naruto mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

Dan ia tidak lagi membangunkannya, dan terus menatapnya seperti ini selama 1 jam lamanya.

…

"Kau mencintai Sakura-chan bukan…? Seharusnya kau tidak memaksakan dirimu—untuk jatuh cinta padaku…" bibir itu berkata dengan nada berbisik, tidak ingin pemilik rambut raven itu terbangun dan mendengarnya berkata seperti itu.

Namun, tubuh yang sedikit bergerak membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan sepasang mata obsidian yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong seperti biasa.

"Kau kembali lebih cepat hari ini…"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, entah kenapa pertanyaan mudah itu membuatnya harus berfikir selama ini. Namun, pada akhirnya yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengeratkan pegangan tangan itu, dan tersenyum lembut kearah pemuda di depannya.

"Karena hari ini adalah hari yang terlalu bagus untuk dilewatkan di dalam ruangan…"

…

Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke bisa meminum sake—bagaimanapun sebelum ini ia menghabiskan waktu saat Sasuke baru berusia 14 tahun dan tentu saja terlalu muda untuk meminum minuman seperti itu. Namun, saat ini ia hanyalah seorang pemuda berusia 16 tahun yang masih cukup muda untuk meminum sake.

Apalagi sebanyak ini…

Ia bahkan tidak bisa lagi menghitung beberapa kali pemuda itu meminta pelayan membawakan sake kehadapannya. Bukan, bukan masalah uang yang menjadi permasalahannya—ia hanya tidak ingin Sasuke menjadikan sake sebagai pelariannya.

Apakah keberadaannya tidak cukup?

"Teme, cukup. Kau terlalu banyak minum hari ini!" dengan segera ia mengambil gelas sake entah yang keberapa dari tangan Sasuke saat itu, sementara Sasuke tampak bergerak mendekat kepadanya.

"Dobe…" suaranya tampak menggumam tidak jelas, dan bau sake bisa Naruto rasakan saat itu.

"Kau sudah mabuk…" Jawab Naruto sambil menghela nafas dan membiarkan saat Sasuke tampak merebahkan kepalanya di atas bahu pemuda berambut pirang itu. Namun, hanya berlangsung sebentar sebelum mata obsidian itu tampak menatapnya kembali dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku melihatmu…"

…

"Sasuke?"

Senyuman itu tampak terlihat tulus, membuat Naruto sedikit membulatkan dan menaikkan alis matanya saat jarak Sasuke semakin dekat dengannya dan kini ada di depan telinganya. Sebelah tangan tampak merangkul lehernya.

"Sakura… ini adalah kau bukan…?" tertawa pelan, tampak mengecup leher Naruto sebelum kembali menatap wajah Naruto dengan perasaan mabuk dan memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibir merah muda itu, "aku menemukanmu…Sakura…"

Naruto tampak hanya diam, tidak melawan ataupun membantah. Ini bukan kali pertamanya Sasuke melakukan itu—saat ia sedang dalam keadaan setengah sadar, dan menatapnya. Mengecupnya dan tersenyum untuknya—

Namun saat itu juga adalah saat dimana Sasuke memanggilnya sebagai Sakura…

…

"Teme, kau ingin makan sesuatu siang ini?"

Saat ini ia berada di jalanan bersama dengan Sasuke di sampingnya. Beberapa penduduk tampak menyapanya dengan ramah—benar-benar berbeda dari dulu saat ia masih kecil. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan—kalau saja pemuda di sampingnya juga melihatnya.

"Ke taman dan kita bisa menghabiskan jam istirahat siang dengan makan sesuatu—bagaimana kalau kutraktir—"

"Dango…" Sasuke tampak seolah tidak sadar saat mengatakan hal itu. Naruto terdiam, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat itu, "aku ingin dango…"

…

"Ba—Baiklah, aku juga akan…memakan dango…"

"Bukankah kau mengatakan kalau ramen lebih kau sukai daripada dango?" oh, terima kasih kau masih ingat dengan makanan kesukaan pemuda itu. Ia memang ingin menawarkan ramen saat ini, namun ia ingin memakan makanan yang ingin dimakan oleh Sasuke.

"Tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai dango bukan?"

…

Ia adalah orang yang bodoh, yang terlalu naïf untuk menerima Sasuke yang menjadikannya sebuah pelarian. Bahkan ia tidak pernah memanggil namanya dan tidak pernah tersenyum untuknya. Namun, ia tidak pernah berhenti untuk berharap kalau senyuman itu disematkan untuknya—kalau ucapan itu memanggil namanya.

Dango, adalah makanan kegemaran Sakura yang selalu dibawakan olehnya setiap jam istirahat makan siang mereka. Sasuke tidak begitu menyukainya, tetapi sepertinya kali ini ia tidak bisa menawarkan makanan lainnya untuk pemuda berambut Raven itu.

Sudah dipastikan dengan hal kecil seperti itu, kalau Naruto tidak pernah ada dihatinya.

Tidak sedikitpun…

Kapan Sasuke akan tersenyum dan membawanya untuk makan ramen bersama dengannya? Bahkan ia hanya ingin Sasuke melakukannya sekali untuknya…

Dan sekarang, dengan bodohnya ia berada di depan toko dango dan akan membelinya. Menuju ke penjual yang menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Aku ingin dua porsi—" saat ia menoleh, saat itu juga ia melihat sebuah toko yang menjual ramen instan disana, "—a-ah, maaf…tetapi sepertinya aku tidak jadi membelinya…"

Dan dengan segera ia berjalan menuju ke toko yang ada di sebelah toko dango itu dan mengambil dua buah ramen instan untuk mereka.

Ia berharap…

Sangat—

…

—berharap…

…

Sasuke tampak duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di taman saat itu. Menatap bunga Sakura yang sudah mekar menandakan musim semi yang datang ke Konoha. Tempat yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan—saat ia masih tenggelam dalam dendamnya dan meninggalkan Sakura di tempat ini.

Naruto dengan membawa dua buah ramen instan yang sudah disedu dengan air panas berlari kearahnya dan duduk di sampingnya dengan senyuman lebar seperti biasa.

"Maaf, dango di toko ini sudah habis dan aku membeli ramen instan di toko sebelahnya—" jawab Naruto sambil memberikan satu buah ramen dan juga minuman dingin untuk pemuda itu. Sasuke tampak hanya diam, tidak mengatakan apapun bahkan bergerak sedikitpun.

…

"Dobe… kau tidak perlu melakukan hingga seperti ini bukan…" Sasuke tampak berdiri dan membelakanginya. Naruto tampak menghilangkan senyumannya dan menatap punggung Sasuke, "kita melewati toko itu tadi, dan mereka mengatakan kalau hari ini dango yang mereka jual tidak akan habis…"

Naruto tampak hanya menatap datar kearah pemuda berambut raven itu sebelum menutup matanya erat.

"Kukira, kau tidak akan berbohong padaku…"

Dan Sasuke tampak berjalan menjauhi Naruto yang ada di belakangnya. Tanpa memperdulikan suara benda yang jatuh, dan juga kuah ramen yang tampak membasahi kursi taman itu.

Saat ia tidak melihatnya…

Saat ia berpaling dan semakin menjauh darinya…

Naruto hanya bisa menangis…

Kenapa?

Bahkan Sasuke tidak mau sama sekali menyentuhnya.

…

Naruto tidak perduli saat melihat Sasuke tidak ada di kamarnya—walaupun ia harus tahu dimana sosok Sasuke selama 24 jam, tetapi kali ini ia membutuhkan waktu sendiri. Dan saat ia sampai di kamarnya, menutup pintu di belakangnya—ia terduduk dan memeluk lututnya.

Apakah Sasuke benar-benar mengira ia tidak mendengar saat pemuda itu memanggilnya Sakura ketika tersenyum dan menciumnya?

Apakah ia benar-benar mengira kalau pemuda ini tidak mendengar saat ia mengigaukan nama Sakura di dalam tidurnya?

Apakah ia tidak bisa melihat matanya yang selalu menatap Sakura yang berguguran itu—dan juga saat mata itu menunjukkan kekecewaan saat Naruto membawakan ramen dan bukan dango yang mengingatkannya akan perempuan itu.

_Cukup… ini benar-benar sudah cukup untuknya…_

Dan ia hanya menekuk tangannya dan memegang erat rambut pirangnya. Menangis dalam diam, di dalam kamar yang sepi itu.

…

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur dalam posisi duduk seperti itu—namun saat ia sadar ia masih berada di tempat yang sama dengan cahaya redup yang menandakan kalau hari sudah malam. Melihat sebuah selimut kecil yang diletakkan di punggungnya, melihat sekeliling saat menemukan sosok Sasuke yang tertidur di sofa.

Naruto berjalan, mencoba untuk mengusap rambut ravennya itu dengan lembut tanpa membangunkannya sedikitpun.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat betapa damainya sosok itu saat tertidur—dan ia tidak bisa melepaskan senyuman itu sampai—

"Sakura…"

Ekspresinya kembali mengeras saat mendengar igauan itu. Dan lagi-lagi, untuk kedua kalinya air mata itu tampak jatuh begitu saja dari mata sapphirenya. Mendekatkan wajahnya hingga mulutnya berada di depan telinga pemuda itu.

"Sasuke…"

Air mata itu jatuh begitu saja mengenai tubuh pemuda itu.

"Ini aku, Naruto…"

…

Sudah setengah tahun lamanya keadaan itu berlangsung, hingga pada akhirnya petinggi desa mengatakan kalau Sasuke sudah bisa dibebaskan dari pengawasan. Dan yang lebih menggembirakan adalah Naruto yang resmi menjadi seorang Rokudaime Hokage dalam hitungan hari.

Setelah mempersiapkan semua upacara pengangkatan, Naruto dengan perasaan senang tampak kembali ke apartmentnya. Membuka pintu perlahan, menemukan Sasuke—yang saat ini menjabat sebagai ANBU—tampak mencoba untuk berdiri dengan bertumpu pada meja di depannya.

Ia bisa melihat pakaian putih dalamannya itu tampak berwarna merah, dan kepala Sasukepun tidak luput dengan warna itu.

Matanya membulat saat tubuh itu akan tumbang—dan dengan segera ia menangkapnya. Sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau luka-luka di tubuh Sasuke tidaklah ringan. Beberapa luka di tubuh, dan luka yang paling parah menurutnya adalah di kepala.

"Sasuke, kau terluka parah!" memberikan isyarat pada para ANBU, ia tidak boleh sembarangan menggerakkan tubuh Sasuke dengan luka parah di kepalanya seperti ini, "panggilkan Shizune-san sekarang kemari!"

Sasuke masih tersadar saat kepalanya menyandar pada pangkuan Naruto. Tidak menatap pemuda itu, namun menatap langit-langit di atasnya.

"Gelap…"

"Sasuke, tetaplah sadar!"

…

"Sakura… disini gelap."

Entah kenapa senyuman itu malah muncul disaat seperti ini. Dimanapun saat nama itu terucap oleh bibirnya. Bahkan saat kesadarannya akan menghilang, nama itu selalu terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Ini aku…Sasuke…"

"Sakura, disini gelap. Apakah kau bisa menyalakan lampunya?"

Tetap Sakura bahkan didalam kegelapan yang Sasuke rasakan. Bahkan saat ditengah cahaya yang ada di dekatnya, yang ada sosok Naruto disana—ia tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Bisakah kau melihatku? Atau—minimal mendengarku memanggil namamu?" dekapan Naruto pada tubuh Sasuke tampak semakin erat. Sementara tangan Sasuke mencoba untuk bergerak, menyentuh wajah Naruto yang ada di hadapannya hingga darah tampak tercetak di wajahnya.

"Sakura…aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas…"

Tetap gadis itu…

Tidak akan pernah mulut itu mengatakan namanya…

Benar.

Dan saat itu, air mata itu untuk kesekian kalinya mengalir dan membasahi wajah Sasuke di bawahnya. Membuat Sasuke tampak sedikit merespon dan menatapnya.

"Hujan? Sakura—hari sedang hujan, jangan sampai kau terkena demam…"

Saat Naruto masih menangis—bahkan semakin terisak, ia bisa mendengar suara langkah yang berjalan cepat menuju kearah mereka. Menoleh saat menemukan Shizune dan beberapa ninja medis yang segera mendekatinya. Dan saat genggaman itu terlepas, Naruto bisa mendengar bisikan terakhir Sasuke padanya.

"Sakura…aku mencintaimu…"

…

Suara shower yang mengucur deras itu tampak tidak berhenti—sosok Naruto yang bahkan tidak melepaskan pakaiannya tampak hanya diam membiarkan cucuran air itu membasahi tubuhnya. Membersihkan darah Sasuke yang menempel padanya.

Ia bisa melihat kearah cermin yang ada dihadapannya—namun yang terlihat olehnya bukanlah pantulan dirinya. Namun pantulan dari sosok Sakura.

"A—aku bukan Sakura… aku bukan."

Matanya tampak memerah, namun air mata yang sebelumnya ia kira sudah habis untuk menangis kembali mengalir disamarkan oleh air dari shower itu.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa melihatku—Sasuke?"

…

"Luka di kepalanya sebenarnya hanya menimbulkan kebutaan sementara yang sudah kusembuhkan," Shizune tampak menemui Naruto yang segera menghampirinya setelah Sasuke dibawa ke Rumah Sakit dan mendapatkan perawatan selama beberapa saat, "tetapi—"

"Tetapi?"

"Aku meminta Ino untuk memeriksa otaknya—dan menemukan kalau ia mengalami shock yang sangat berat seolah ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk menghapus semua memori yang ia miliki," Naruto tampak membulatkan matanya, hanya menatap pintu kamar perawatan Sasuke menunggu saat dimana ia bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Otaknya rusak, dan semua ingatan yang ia miliki terhapus begitu saja… dan kau—tidak perlu tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu Naruto…"

Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk, berjalan gontai menuju kearah pintu kamar. Membukanya perlahan untuk menemukan sosok Sasuke yang tampak terbangun dan duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Menatap kearahnya.

"Sa—Sasuke?"

…

"Siapa kau…?"

Dan benar, ia tidak akan mengingatnya lagi, selamanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan duduk di samping tempat tidur itu.

"Namaku adalah Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke tampak memiringkan kepalanya, menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit bingung sebelum tersenyum kearahnya. Senyuman yang membuat Naruto tampak tercengang—dengan ketulusan yang bisa ia rasakan dalam setiap detik menatap senyuman itu.

.

.

.

"Naruto."

Dan tanpa ia sadari, air matanya tampak keluar begitu saja. Naruto menangis.

Bukan karena Sasuke tidak mengingatnya, bukan karena luka yang terlihat di tubuhnya saat itu.

Namun karena itu,

Sasuke memanggil namanya, jelas dan juga keras, dan tentu saja bukan Sakura.

"Naruto."

Tangan pemuda itu tampak bergerak dan menyentuh pipi Naruto yang sudah basah karena air matanya. Sentuhan hangat yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelum ini.

"Naruto, kenapa kau menangis…?"

Pada akhirnya—semua harapannya akan terkabul. Secepatnya.

.

_Aku akan melihat diriku dimatamu suatu hari nanti…_

_Aku akan mendengar namaku, dalam semua kata yang kau katakan…_

_Aku akan menemukan diriku, di dalam hatimu…_

_Dan aku akan menunjukkan eksistensiku didalam kehidupanmu…_

* * *

**-Owari-**

* * *

Etto =w=a maaf yang nungguin **Forgetable Emotion **sama **Memory of The Otherself**, entah kenapa data di Ms. Word rusak dan menghilang ;A; saya akan mengetik ulang dan bersabarlah satu atau dua hari lagi ;A;

Dan ini dia, fanfic shou-ai pertama saya di Fandom Naruto ^^ maaf kalau kurang jelas dan susah dimengerti… saya hanya memodifikasi cerita yang ada di fandom sebelah agar bisa sesuai dengan fandom ini.

Dan review anda, benar-benar akan sangat membantu saya (_ _)


End file.
